


【罗路ABO】《洁癖》（完结）

by gutingzhi



Category: One Piece
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:41:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22754179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gutingzhi/pseuds/gutingzhi
Summary: O×A，罗O身A心，路飞A身A心
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Kudos: 27





	【罗路ABO】《洁癖》（完结）

这个世界是属于Alpha的，力量依然意味着一切，掌权的各国政要，把控国家经济命脉的名流贵族，甚至象征着美丽与多情的文艺领域，即便从业者多为Omega，然而他们之中的大多数又被Alpha所开设的娱乐公司所控制。

天生身体结构的诧异造成的沟壑，令Alpha和Omega长期处于对立地位，然而谁也躲不开发情期这个魔咒，欲望上头，Alpha和Omega谁也不能例外地化身为野兽，造成的后果有两个，要么有情人终成眷属，要么稀里糊涂同身边某个陌生人甚至是敌人结成终身伴侣。

特拉法尔加·罗是个Omega，这在伟大航路绝对罕见，起码王下七武海里没有Omega，超新星里没有Omega，与红心海贼团结盟的草帽海贼团也没有Omega，原因很简单，试想一下，如果将一个发情中的Omega投入到一船满是Alpha的船上，结果会怎样？

所以无论是海军船还是海贼船，不收Omega是彼此心照不宣的秘密。

罗很清楚自己是个异类，他一向将自己的身份掩饰的很好，他能力强悍，作风强硬，除了不喜欢和别人有身体上的接触，他看上去和任何一个平常的Alpha没有区别。

蒙奇·路飞同样是个异类，他喜欢与别人接触，和乌索普乔巴缠在一起滚来滚去是日常操作，偷看娜美的永久指针时缠上去，和山治要肉的时候缠上去，与弗兰奇的海贼6号合体·巨型·大皇帝合体的时候缠上去，不小心撞在索隆身上的时候，会顺势抱住对方。

罗能防得了他一次，防不了他十次百次，终于有一天，路飞像一个炮弹一样从背后狠狠撞在他身上，伟大航路上最凶恶最恶劣的一介大海贼就这么被撞倒在地，甚至像个滑板一样被压在地上滑出去四五米。

那一瞬间，用鬼哭把蒙奇·路飞大卸八块的想法都有了。

蒙奇·路飞没心没肺地嘻嘻一笑：“抱歉了特拉男，你总是躲着我，我就想着无论如何都要抱你一次试试，原来没什么特别的嘛，唔……你有点瘦。”

忍耐着对方在他身上乱摸乱捏的双手，从未受过如此奇耻大辱的罗咬牙切齿：“放！开！我！”

“抱歉抱歉。”

草帽小子终于舍得放开他，忽然动作一顿，毛茸茸的脑袋凑近，在他的后颈上深吸了一口，他好像闻到了什么好东西，像小狗一样不断在附近乱嗅，甚至伸出舌头在上面舔了舔，那里有个两厘米的光滑疤痕，疤痕两边残留的六个针眼证明这个疤痕曾被仔细地缝合过，疤痕散发着极淡的甜味乙醚气味。

特拉法尔加·罗剧烈地挣扎起来，获得自由的第一件事是同草帽海贼团的小狸猫交换了位置，第二件事是遵从本心切了蒙奇·路飞的身体，作为惩罚，在三个小时后才为他粘回去。

夜深了，短暂的相聚后，两艘船的人各自回各自的海贼船休息，罗的船长休息室却迎来了一个不速之客。

被罗切过几次后，蒙奇·路飞终于学乖了一些，没有像往日那般鲁莽的冲撞，而是很有礼貌地敲了敲门，“特拉男在吗？是我，路飞。”

罗打开一条门缝，将身体卡在门缝中，“草帽当家的，有什么事吗？”

何止是有事，简直是大事，虽说在大海上，海水的气味并不新鲜，可是这么晚还能闻到新鲜的海盐味道就很可疑了。蒙奇·路飞满脸通红，全身烫得吓人，浓得冲天的信息素的味道熏得罗后退了一步。

蒙奇·路飞顺势挤进门，整个人往罗身上倒去，两手抱住了罗的腰，“我发情了。”

“为什么不喝抑制剂？”

“已经喝过了。”

“先放开我再说话，你的味道太难闻了。”

“诶~萨博和山治说过我很好闻的。”

罗看了他一眼，偏头，“很难闻。”

“这样吗……”声音里多了些委屈的味道，“特拉男是讨厌我吗？”

不是讨厌，“为什么不去找狸猫当家的？”

“我想了一下，我是因为闻了特拉男的信息素才发情的，特拉男不应该帮我治好吗？”

“别胡说八道了，我又没发情。”

“我知道啊，我也觉得很奇怪啊，我白天闻到你的信息素的时候又没有发情，可是一整天我的脑子里都是你，我已经把乔巴医务室里的抑制剂全部喝掉了，都怪特拉男啦，呐呐，特拉男，你是Omega吧？”

果然……还是被发现了吗？

罗的身份是红心海贼团最大的秘密，并不是因为罗排斥这个身份，而是假若公开，红心海贼团会面临很多不必要的麻烦，柿子都挑软的捏，那些海贼猎人一定会源源不断地上门，不排除那些愚蠢的Alpha们会妄图对他做点什么，他的性别甚至会成为那些肮脏的小酒馆里粗鄙的海贼们嘴里下流的谈资。

但蒙奇·路飞是值得信任的人。

“我是。”

蒙奇·路飞的眼睛一下子亮了，看得出他很想再次抱上来，在罗严厉的眼神中，他没有动。

“我可不会对你负什么责任。”罗邪气地一笑，他偏了偏头，指着自己的后颈，“你应该看到那个疤痕了吧？我把腺体切掉了，已经不会发情了。”

“诶——”拖着长长的调子，蒙奇·路飞一脸不可置信，“可是我真的闻到了，很甜的。”

“你一定是闻错了。”

“我真的闻到了。”

同盟的固执一向令人头疼，没想到还学会了碰瓷，罗捂着额头，叹了口气。

无奈地将自己的床收拾了一下，铺上一次性使用的医用无纺布，指挥路飞躺在上面，罗穿上了白色的医用防护服，戴上口罩和外科手套，身为一个医生，红心海贼团的每一张床都是临时手术台，床头配备着无影灯，床头柜的抽屉中摆放着各种型号的手术器械，不过今天这场手术暂时用不到抽屉里的东西。

“脱掉裤子。”低沉而富有磁性的声音透过口罩有点闷，冷酷地下达了第一个指令，罗的眸子幽暗得深不见底。

手术台是罗的战场，战场上的他一向严谨、理智，一丝不苟的态度往往更容易赢得病人的信赖。

今天的病人有点特殊，他伸臂遮去双眼，不满地抗议着，“这个灯太亮了，可不可以关掉？”

“不可以。”

“特拉男是想要对我动手术吗？也要切割掉我的腺体吗？”

“你不是说让我负责为你治好吗？”

“可是、我想要的不是这个！”

“你想怎样治？”

“就是、就是、那个……”路飞难得的脸红了，“特拉男可以做我的伴侣吗？可以为我生宝宝吗？我想和你做那样的事。”

“你还真敢说啊。”罗冷冷一笑，“你明明知道我已经切掉自己的腺体，做那样的事对我来说只有痛苦罢了。”

路飞难掩失落，“为什么要切割掉自己的腺体呀，明明特拉男这样好……”

“好了不要再说了，把裤子脱掉，内裤也要脱。”

蒙奇·路飞略带着不甘心，以及一点点羞耻，抬起屁股将裤子和内裤脱掉，要脱上衣的时候被罗制止了。

“上衣不用脱。”因为用不到那里。

罗知道蒙奇·路飞的身体素质极好，果然阴茎部分发育得也不差，已经完全勃起了，差不多像罗的手掌那样长，颜色还是少年人的淡红色，笔直地挺立在黑色的毛发里。

医生张着手比划了几下，觉得无法下手，还是打开自己的抽屉，取出一把方形刀片和自己最常用的三号刀柄，两指捏住那根阴茎抬高，手术刀刃紧紧贴着蒙奇·路飞的皮肤。

蒙奇·路飞吓得连呼吸都不敢，“特拉男，你、你要杀了我吗？”

“怎么会！我怎么会因为这种事杀了你？只是治疗前的准备罢了，你别乱动，否则我就给你打麻药。”

他语气温柔，下手却稳准狠，一刀下去，将蒙奇·路飞的阴毛剃到了根部，医生的严谨态度令他连长在阴茎根部的细小毛发都仔细地剃光了，前后并没有用到一分钟，蒙奇·路飞的下体已经干干净净。

等他放下手术刀，蒙奇·路飞这才长出一口气，冰冷的刀刃在自己的性器上滑动的那一分钟，他为自己的小弟弟担心了60秒，还想着，如果自己的小弟弟真的被特拉男不小心割掉，那他应该让特拉男怎么赔他？

特拉男的眼神并未有什么波动，仿佛只是将他当成一个普通的病人，蒙奇·路飞忽然有些伤心，他挣扎起来，“我又不是传染病，特拉男为什么要戴口罩？我想看着特拉男的脸，我不喜欢你的手套，我想让你摘下来！”

病人的这个要求让医生犯难了，罗没有不戴口罩和手套就上手术台的习惯，何况医生都有些洁癖，清理掉那些毛发也是怕里面藏着不干净的东西。

蒙奇·路飞毫不妥协，仿佛下一刻罗说出拒绝的话，他就要从手术台逃走一样。

“好吧，我摘下口罩，但是手套是不能摘的。”

“为什么？”

“没那么多为什么，躺好。”

好在能看到特拉男的脸了，路飞得到了安慰，他听话地躺了回去，睁着两只湿漉漉的大眼睛，一眨不眨地盯着罗，生怕错过罗脸上的每一丝表情。

清理掉那些脱落的毛发，医生审视了一下自己的成果，方满意地将一些沐浴露挤在手上，五指滑动将沐浴露揉开，微凉的乳胶手套刚接触到那根东西，蒙奇·路飞便呻吟了一声。

打手枪这活儿罗并没有做过几次，也许还没有蒙奇·路飞的经验丰富，但他了解那个东西的结构，他知道自己怎样做会令对方感到舒服，乳胶手套带着防滑的小凸起，他捏着龟头仔仔细细地揉捏，拇指指腹摩擦着铃口，一颗一颗的小凸起摩擦过敏感点，爽的路飞一阵一阵的发抖。

“就是那里……好舒服呀，特拉男好厉害。”

“别说话。”

虽然不至于影响情绪，但是罗还是更喜欢他的病人一言不发地躺在手术台上，他并不需要病人来指挥他要怎么做。

蒙奇·路飞可怜巴巴地捂住了自己的嘴，却没有控制自己的呻吟，从他高一声低一声的起伏就可以直观的明白怎样做才能让他舒服。

蒙奇·路飞的信息素像火山灰海盐，带着清冽的矿物质的味道，说实话，不难闻，但是罗的口味清淡，连带着不喜欢浓烈的味道，原因是在他的职业生涯中，他接触到的大多数刺激性的气味都意味着剧毒和危险，排斥浓烈的味道已经成为了本能。

细长灵活的五指从伞状的龟头滑到地下两颗圆圆的睾丸，那两颗睾丸沉甸甸的，一看就知道储存量不少，罗的两指捏着睾丸挤了挤，铃口便不知羞耻地泌出了淫液。

医生的手指灵活有力，动作却温柔，乳胶手套初始接触冰冷，上下撸动了片刻，便沾染上了蒙奇·路飞的体温，揉捏的力度越来越重，最后铃口被重重地一揉！

“啊——”

蒙奇·路飞的腰一颤，强烈的快感令他全身酸麻，绯红的眼角染上了泪光，下巴上扬和脖颈拉出一道优美的弧线，脸上是一片攀上高潮时的解脱，他紧紧握住罗的右手，腰杆向前挺动几下，射出了一股一股的精液。

……好脏。

罗的双手沾满了路飞的精液，黏黏糊糊的感觉简直一刻都不能忍，要去洗一下。

蒙奇·路飞急忙拉住了医生的手，他朦朦胧胧地乞求着，“特拉男……不要走，治疗，治疗还没有结束。”

Alpha的体力强悍得惊人，射了那么多，却没有疲软的样子，罗伸手拨弄了几下，又很有力地弹了回去。

罗的眼神冷了下去。

他甩开蒙奇·路飞的手，命令：“把你的两腿抱在胸前，对，就这样。”

橡胶的身体软得惊人，甚至可以完全拉直，可是罗没有让他那么做，只是折成M型，他的后穴完全暴露在罗的面前了。

罗完全没有想到自己有一天会搞一个Alpha的后面，但蒙奇·路飞是主动送上门的。

从未被使用过的后穴紧紧闭合着，颜色像前面的性器一样呈淡红色，冰凉湿滑的手指在穴口附近的褶皱打着圈按摩，等到穴口软一些，食指顺着缝隙挤了进去，温暖的肠道立刻紧紧咬住了手指，Alpha的那个地方并不像Omega或Beta一样天生适合进入，甚至在排斥外物的进入，穴口死死咬着手指，不让它再进入一丝一毫。

罗毫不留情地在蒙奇·路飞的屁股上拍了一巴掌，“放松！”

“啊——”蒙奇·路飞惊叫了一声，“特拉男你不要打我啦，越打我越紧张，我深呼吸可以吗？”

乖巧的态度令罗的脸色有所缓和，“如果你再弄疼我的手指，我就把鬼哭的刀柄插进去。”

“诶——不要！”

犹豫了一下，蒙奇·路飞用自己的手指去捅弄那里，硬塞的后果令他一边喊痛一边吸气，疼得他几乎要落下眼泪，“可是、可是特拉男才是Omega啊。”

“你想让我也这样痛吗？”

“……不要了，我才不怕痛。”

蒙奇·路飞硬生生将眼泪憋回去，自己在后穴努力了一阵，忽然惊喜地大喊，“进去了！特拉男看我的手指，全部进去了！”

他的一根手指果然完全插入了进去，做着这么色情的事，脸上却一片纯真，甚至得意地炫耀：“我还可以在里面伸长。”

橡胶手指好像真的在肠道内伸长了，不知道他伸长到了什么程度，或者是碰到了什么不该碰的，蒙奇·路飞的脸白了一下，手指默默地从后穴中拔了出来。

“笨蛋。”骂了一声，其后医生却笑了。

这个笑不同于之前的冷笑，如春天的雪水初融化为清潭，一向冷酷的脸因此生动了许多，好像，变得有些人味儿了。

医生极少有心情这样好的时候，他好整以暇的在手心挤了一些沐浴露，顺着蒙奇·路飞刚才硬生生捅开的穴口滑了进去，被塞入了沐浴露的后穴变得十分滑腻，罗的手指也可以稍微动一动，于是便转着圈地按摩着柔嫩的肠壁，几下便让蒙奇·路飞放松了下来，后穴开始配合的一张一合地收缩。

第二根手指也插了进去，两指在肠道内一开一合地扩张，一会用指腹旋转着按摩四周，一会曲起关节四处顶撞，Alpha的后穴内并没有通向生殖腔的入口，只有一个前列腺可用，那个敏感点本来是Omega和Beta们在一夜情中所使用的东西，既可以得到快感，又不会怀孕。

不知不觉，第三根手指也进去了，蒙奇·路飞的后穴软得一塌糊涂，直到三根手指插到根部，在里面肆意地旋转抠挖，蒙奇·路飞的腰杆情不自禁地随着手指晃动，嘴里浪叫出声，甚至主动追逐起了手指的动作。

“肮脏的东西流出来了。”

罗抽出了自己的手指，乳胶手套上沾满了沐浴露、精液，还有些其他的透明的液体。他居高临下地看着无影灯下的病人，面无表情的脸完全埋在斑点帽檐的阴影中，慢吞吞地摘下手套，连带着防护服一起丢进垃圾桶，帽子放在了床头柜上。

熟悉的特拉男又回来了，蒙奇·路飞欢呼了一声，声音里多了一丝委屈，“居然说我肮脏，特拉男好过分……可我还是很喜欢你，我想让你对我好一些。”

“要怎样对你才算好？”

路飞像小狗一样歪着头，想了一下，“我想让你成为我的伴侣。”

“我可不会为你生宝宝。”

“你不想生就不生。”

“连这个问题都想好了。”罗笑了一声，“在这种时候说这些可不合适啊草帽当家的，如果我说不要的话，你是不是就不让我操你了？要我再给你开几瓶抑制剂吗？”

蒙奇·路飞的眼睛里蒙上了一层雾气，双手却还是老老实实地抱着膝盖，不争气的性器并没有因为主人的心情而疲软下来，依然直挺挺地贴着腹部，被罗的手指操软的后穴不能完全闭合，随着呼吸一收一缩，一副任人为所欲为的样子。

罗解开了自己的裤扣，路飞的信息素并没有影响到他什么，性器疲软地蛰伏在双腿间，他撸动了几下，在双手的刺激下才开始慢慢勃起，Omega的阴茎发育得不好，柱体的长度够了，下面的两个囊袋之中却没有多少东西，当然他们的这个东西大多数时候只是个摆设。

医生握住了自己的性器，在蒙奇路飞的性器上蹭了蹭，小小的顶弄了几下，便顶弄到了后穴，对着穴口插了进去。

性器和手指不一样，比手指更粗更长，后穴的褶皱完全被撑开，Alpha的身体不适合被占有，一接触到其他人的信息素便疯狂地排斥，蒙奇·路飞的信息素一下子乱了，他再也抱不住自己的腿，腰杆一个弹跳便抱住了特拉男，放肆地将自己缠了上去。

罗痛呼了一声，“你想把我夹断吗？！”

蒙奇·路飞哭唧唧的，“我也很痛啊。”

两人抱着喘息片刻，平复了一下呼吸，路飞忽然在罗的脖颈间乱嗅，惊喜地说，“特拉男，你的信息素很好闻！”

“……什么味道？”

“很甜！”

大概继续问，蒙奇·路飞也说不出到底是怎样的甜……糟糕，难道是没有切干净？

罗第一次发情的时候因为没有经验，没有及时喝抑制剂，便妄想凭意志力扛过去，他生涩地摆弄着自己的性器，最后射出来了，可是令他难堪的是，他的后面也流水了，当情欲褪去，他做的第一件事就是切了自己的腺体，那时候他是对着镜子切的，加上技术还不太好，麻药打得太多了，视线模糊，手指也不灵活，这么说来，没有切干净也极有可能。

蒙奇·路飞反复舔着那块带着疤痕的皮肤，用牙齿轻咬着，那块皮肤在他的舐弄下变得红肿发烫，显然是医生的敏感带，医生的身体一阵战栗，口中溢出了黏腻的呻吟。

罗极力克制住自己不要发抖，Alpha的信息素天生可以压制Omega，像蒙奇·路飞这样强大的Alpha，如果他要发疯，恐怕这两条船的人加起来都不是他的对手。

“敢咬下去的话，我就废了你。”

蒙奇·路飞立刻收起了自己的獠牙，用了最大的忍耐力，才将视线从那个地方离开。罗的信息素令他好受了不少，他的信息素好像有被安慰到，他稍微恢复了一下，转而将注意力集中到后穴，尽可能地放松自己。

发情中的Omega和Alpha会变成欲望的奴隶，罗只体会过一次就知晓了它的威力，身为医生，这些年他见多了发情中的Omega和Alpha们丑态毕露的模样，他能和蒙奇·路飞做到这一步，正是因为蒙奇·路飞的这份忍耐力，可是为什么呢？身为一个Alpha却躺在一个Omega的身下承欢，舍弃自尊，不知廉耻地扭动着腰肢极力取悦他？

“我就这样抱着你做，可以吗？”

“不行，你转过去，趴在台上。”

两人面对面的姿势会让颈后的腺体变得危险，罗可不想分心。

“唔……”

就着罗还插在他体内的状态，蒙奇·路飞不情不愿地转了过去，性器在他的肠道内转了一圈，胀痛中突然感到了一阵酸麻，好像被刺激到了什么东西，腰一下子软了。

蒙奇·路飞的两瓣屁股结实而饱满，医生的两手轻轻往两边一分，红色的性器深深埋在屁股中间的小穴，他晃起腰杆，前后动了动，肉嘟嘟的屁股重重撞在他的胯部，香艳的画面终于激起了医生一点性欲。

一次性的无纺布已经皱成一团，冰冷的手术台依然没有阻止蒙奇·路飞出了一身热汗，他扭过头来，上半身还算整齐，下半身却光裸着，斜眼望着医生时满脸春情，脸颊和嘴唇红红的，声音变得有点沙哑，一声一声地呼唤着：“特拉男……啊，哦，特拉男啊……”

医生一下一下地顶着他的屁股，性器暴起了青筋，蠕动的肠肉一层一层包裹着肉棒，流出黏腻的汁液，性器染上了肠液的水光，被肠道紧紧咬着，每一次抽出都不舍得松嘴，每一次顶入都会令路飞啊的呻吟一声。

路飞前面的性器如狂风骇浪之中的小船，随着律动东倒西歪地蹭着身下的无纺布，屁股没有一丝缝隙的紧贴着医生的胯部，医生的阴囊撞到他的阴囊，性器不堪蹂躏地颤抖着吐出淫液。

“啊、好棒，好舒服啊……特拉男、特拉男啊……”

完全忘记了特拉男不让他说话的命令，完全不排斥特拉男的阴茎在他的体内肆虐，高速摩擦的两个性器官在结合中产生了高热，一波一波销魂的快感流窜在四肢百骸，硕大的龟头时不时蹭一下肠道内的敏感点，翻涌的情潮越推越高，蒙奇·路飞失神地尖叫着，眼眶中流出了生理性的泪水。

无力思考，只知道撅高屁股迎合，身体被顶的颠簸不止，濒临高潮，蒙奇·路飞呢喃着，“特拉男啊……我、我喜欢特拉男啊……”

肉棒越发猛力地操着他的屁股，红色的性器快速地进出后穴，肠道自动分泌汁液已经变得又软又滑，一收一缩地按摩着性器的每一处，终于在一个狠顶之后，医生用力拉开蒙奇·路飞的臀瓣，贪婪地又往里凶猛地顶了顶。

“啊——”

蒙奇·路飞发出一声高亢的尖叫，头颈后仰，脊背绷直，两腿爽的直打颤，性器和肠道同时喷出淫液，医生也在他的体内爆发出来。

“呜呜……”蒙奇·路飞受不了高潮的刺激，早已哭得泪流满面，性器喷出的精液糊满了他的整个上身，甚至脸上也有。

好一会，他才回过神，麦色的脸上染上了性爱后的红晕，充血的嘴唇一张一合地喘着粗气，一副乖巧无力的样子，他已经这样狼狈不堪，特拉男却只开着一条裤扣，还、还内射了他，Omega的精子不具备活力，没办法让任何人怀孕，何况路飞又没有生殖腔，他这样做只是、只是为了爽吧……

医生拉好了裤链，一副斯文禽兽的样子，他翻过蒙奇·路飞的身体，检查了一下对方的下体，那里已经疲软下去了。

“治疗结束了，你可以走了。”医生宣布了结果，起身走进了浴室。

浴室镜中男人有着冷酷的眉眼，高挑尖削的鼻梁，薄薄的嘴唇没有惯常自信的上挑，暴露了他此刻的不平静，略黑的肤色掩饰不住一脸春潮，这副耻辱的样子……更难堪的是，他的后穴也流水了。

蒙奇·路飞说自己讨厌他，笑话，他会在一个讨厌的人面前做这种令自己难堪的事情吗？

一向以冷静自持自傲的死亡外科医生用他那双操纵手术刀的优美干净的手脱下自己湿哒哒的内裤，嫌弃地丢进垃圾桶，莲蓬头喷出将近零下的冷冰冰的水，他咬牙抵挡了好一阵，才适应这种冷意。

他承认自己对蒙奇·路飞说的那一声“喜欢”有感觉了。

可是男人在床上说的话能信吗？

如果不是喜欢自己的话，蒙奇·路飞会心甘情愿地雌伏在自己身下吗？

还是他可以雌伏于任何人？

要不要重新切割一下自己的腺体呢？生殖腔也是个麻烦，很有必要切除。

Omega和Alpha的身体麻烦而肮脏，如果可以选择，Beta相对来说是最好的。

“笃笃笃——”

浴室的门被敲响了。

罗在腰间围上白色的浴巾，只打开了一条门缝，门外的少年连红色上衣也脱掉了，胸前的十字疤痕挂着点点白色精液，刺鼻的味道令罗屏住了呼吸。

“你怎么还没走？”

蒙奇·路飞一把按住门，防止他忽然关闭，“我想和你一起洗，可以一起洗澡吗？”

罗皱了皱眉，“你太脏了。”会弄脏他的浴室。

无情的拒绝本以为蒙奇·路飞会知难而退，今晚一直表现温顺的少年却强势地推开门，猛然扑在医生身上，拼命扭动，Alpha的大力展露无疑，罗丝毫无反抗之力。

“放手、啊……放开我！”

蒙奇·路飞紧紧抱住他，仰头露出一个大大的微笑，“这样特拉男就和我一样脏了。”

震怒之下，罗下意识地张开了“ROOM”，却发现鬼哭并不在手中。

一只海鸟低空飞过，忽然，海鸟变成了蒙奇·路飞，可惜的是路飞并没有海鸟的翅膀，直直的落入漆黑的海水中。

红心海贼团的船长休息室突然被人猛力打开，只扯着一条浴巾遮挡重点部位的红心船长狼狈地跑了出来，“贝波！贝波！”

睡梦中的贝波一个鲤鱼打挺，从床上弹跳起来，“嗨呀！呀打~Captain！”

贝波刚睁开惺忪的睡眼，就被船长的扮相惊呆了——船长这一身Alpha的信息素味道，是怎么回事？！船长这朵开了二十几年的娇花，终于被拱了？！罪魁祸首是……

罗指了一个方向，“快去把草帽当家的捞上来！”

贝波又惊又疑又气，几乎是同情亦或是恨铁不成钢地看着他们亲爱的船长，极度不情愿地扎进海水中。

蒙奇·路飞一边挣扎，一边大声叫喊，“我是不会放弃的！”

“特拉男——我喜欢你啊！我喜欢你啊！”

“住嘴！我们船长怎么会看上你，不许再说了！”水花翻涌，远方的贝波和草帽小子扭打成一团。

“……笨蛋！”医生英俊的脸，一直红到了耳尖。

End

2020.2.16


End file.
